Blackout
by Falcon226
Summary: Riza lies awake in the night, pondering what her life in the military could have been like. Her thoughts wander off, and she wishes Roy had never joined the military. She goes to sleep, wakes up, and her wish has come true! For Royai day!


Hey people! This is a Royai fic, but that will come at the end. This was written for Royai day, June 11, for the awesome people in the awesome thread on This is written from Riza's POV. I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist, so on with Blackout!

I fed Black Hayate and took a shower just like every night. I got into my pajamas and slipped into bed, the same routine as ever. I thought for a while about how I'd been in the military all so that the Colonel could become Fuhrer, and then he could change the country for good. I didn't know why I followed him, but I did. But then a voice from a dark corner of my brain veered me down a strange path where they had never gone before.

_It's all a waste of your time_, I thought. _You could have been someone with much more power than the dog that you are._

The so-called truth hit me in the face like a hammer. I could have been someone. It didn't have to be Mustang; I could have made my own country.   
I threw the sheets off of myself. I was sweating with fear from something I had been thinking crazy thoughts. But the little voice in the back of my head wouldn't go away. I fell asleep after much tossing and turning, and then there was black.   
The next morning, I woke up late, and had to break my strict routine to make it to work on time. I slipped into my uniform quickly, and rushed out the door. My hair wasn't put up with the usual clip, and it felt… different. But I had no time to ponder that. I ran to HQ, and was late for the first time.   
"This is a first, Lieutenant Colonel," commented Havoc as I ran into Mustang's office.   
_Lieutenant Colonel? _I thought, alarmed. _But Hughes is dead._   
"Lieutenant Colonel, are you all right?" Havoc asked me.   
I stared at the 2nd Lieutenant with a raised eyebrow. My eyes darted to his epaulettes just to check. There was an extra star that most certainly wasn't there the day before. Had Havoc been promoted to my rank?   
I looked over at my shoulder to see a Lieutenant Colonel's epaulette. I knew then that something was definitely wrong.   
"H-hello Havoc, I just had a… rough night," I said. "But where's Mustang?   
"Mustang?"   
I walked over to Mustang's desk, and sat in Mustang's chair, which I assumed to be mine. The desk was much cleaner than usual. I checked Mustang's drawers. The top drawer contained a single letter and a pressed daisy.   
"Havoc?" I asked. "Where is everybody else?"   
"They're doing their paperwork in the cafeteria, I think," he said.   
Kain, Breda and Falman never did their work until much later in the day. Had I initiated some kind change here?   
"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye!" shouted Kain as he ran in. "More paperwork!"   
He slammed a stack of papers on Mustang's desk. My eyes widened as I realized that I would have to do all of that work. I pulled off the top sheet, and started writing almost immediately.   
"You know, Hawkeye," said Kain. "You're really something. Not many women like you ever make it this far in the ranks. I think you're second highest under Colonel Manning."   
I'd never cared about ranks in my life before last night. Why had Kain said these things to me like this? I wanted to go home to… Roy. This wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what happened to Roy.   
_Why am I thinking his first name?_   
The desk drawer was still open. I pulled out the letter inside, and read it carefully. After finishing, I was even more surprised than before. Why was there a love letter from Roy?   
My head was spinning. I collapsed on the desk. And then I saw… Roy.   
"Hawkeye? Wake up! Riza!"   
I bolted awake. I was back in my small, familiar desk. Roy was standing in front of me.   
"Riza, I… I just wanted to say how beautiful you look today," said Roy.   
Was he blushing?   
I smiled. It was the same old goofy Colonel that I'd followed for so many years of my life. I then realized why I had been with him for so long. Love. I'd loved him from the moment I'd decided to follow him. Sometimes I remembered the love, but other times I forgot, and babysitting Roy was just work. "Well, Lieutenant," Roy said, straightening up. "You should get back to work. You shouldn't be sleeping in the office."   
I giggled, and then clamped my hand over my mouth. Something was different about me. I now knew I could love Roy freely without fear. He thought something of me, too.   
I brushed my hair (When did it get that long?) out of my eyes, and started my paperwork. I couldn't get Roy out of my head. And I was almost sure that he was stealing glances at me from his desk.   
_Maybe I should wear my hair down more often._   



End file.
